For Logan Mitchell Three's a crowd
by The Monster of Fiction
Summary: He's a nerd and possibly the school's biggest slut.Has a girlfriend and three boyfriends who don't know about Logan and his other men.They're all jocks at his school,and they despise each other.Ans they have girlfriends of their own,will Logan get caught?
1. Chapter 1

Hello, my name is Logan Mitchell. I'm a straight A student. I love school,. Math and science. I want to be a doctor as my future carrier, I love my family, my friends, my girlfriend, and my three boyfriends. Did I mention I'm probably Minnesota High School's biggest slut?. That's right. Even I know that. It's not that I want to be it's just that it sorta happened. Let me tell you about my girlfriend. Her name is Camille Rogers, she's supper hot, dramatic, has a nice body, brown hair, brown eyes, nice features. She's a method actress so I get slapped a lot. I love her but I don't think I'm in love with her. She's great and all, but she's like a best friend to me. That may sound douche-y of me but it's the truth. I'm bisexual and I love the thrill of chasing both sexes, it just get's me there.

Let me tell you about my boyfriends. One's named, Kendall Knight. The other James Diamond and finally Carlos Garcia. I don't know how I got lucky with these guys. It's as if the heavens wanted it. These guys are the hottest things to walk my school. Literally. They have girls swooning left and right. Guys envying them in every corner. They're hunks, super hot, delicious hunks that I have the privilege to sleep with in both ways.

At first I though whoa there's no way I could be evolved with these guys. Considering the fact that all three of them are jocks at my school. And they totally have a rep to be straight as a ruler. But apparently my school is filled with a bunch of Incog-homos. Well who could blame us, have you seen some of the girls here?. Anyway I have to be like ninja when I'm at school. Because my boyfriends expect me to be devoted to them one hundred and fifty percent. Lame I know. But I can't help it, the rush of being with other people behind the person you're with, uh I love it!. But they're not completely devoted to me either. They have girlfriends of their own.

My beautiful boyfriend James Diamond is the star quarter back of the school's football team. Man if you'd seen him you'd definitely drop to your knees for him. Just like I do. Fuck is he gorgeous. He's tall, tan and muscular, with a nice set of washboard abs that he loves when I lick and bite them. His perfect silky hair that complements his beautiful hazel eyes. Broad shoulders, wide back, long legs. Mmm! I can orgasm just thinking about him. I mean he's so hot, pretty, slightly vain, you'd wonder why someone like him would be with someone like me. He can have anyone he wants and yet he chooses me. This mother fucker is kinky. He loves it when I wear his jersey while I'm riding him. Or he loves when I wear his helmet while I'm blowing him. He loves talking dirty and being talked dirty to. He loves it when I slap him around and make him my bitch. Or jacking off while I play with myself. He also loves sex in public but then again so do I.

My Ken doll, Kendall Knight. Is the star hockey player. He's gorgeous. Tall, sun kissed skin, nice slender body. A great set of abs. big arms, beautiful green eyes. Dirty blonde hair that absolutely do not match his thick dark eyebrows. Wide back, broad shoulders. He's a hunk. The epitome of masculinity. He's brave, bold, tough, great in bed. He's shown me how to please a man and how to be pleased by a man. He's popular, outgoing, a risk taker. He has his kinks as well. He loves it when I wear his hockey jersey as well. He loves trying new positions, his favorite 69. He loves it rough and dirty and slightly painful, but I can keep up so it's all good. He loves it when I slap him, or bite him while were going at it. He's a masochist I guess. Fuck when were in the middle of full blown boning fiesta, he call's me these names that should hurt but when he says them while thrusting into me I can't even find the time to care, because he's like grade A porn status. He loves having sex in public too.

And then there is my Latin sweetheart. He's a soccer player. The best on the team. He's cute, handsome, Carmel colored skin. Jet black hair, brown eyes. He's a few inches shorter than me, but it all pays up underneath his jeans and body. He might not look it. But he's buff and I love it. Big Pecs, pronounced abs, muscled legs and thighs. He's so innocent yet so dirty. His fun outrageous attitude is what draws me to him. He can be kitty's and rainbows one minute, but if you mess with something that's his he'll show you who's boss. He's total boss. The PB to my J. the corn to my dog. He has some kinks of his own. He loves it when I wear his knee high socks along with his cleats or when I call him papi. He likes it rough on occasion, he's usually the gentler type. And what I find absolutely winner about him, is that he likes to call it as "making love" not pounding into your sorry hole like my other Neanderthal boyfriends do. He's gentle and sweet and it makes me feel like valentines day when I'm with him. He's shyer about the whole public sex thing and I find that adorable.

But there's a problem. All three of them hate each others guts with a huge passion. They cannot stand one another. I guess it's just male bravado proving who's the real alpha male. If I had to pick I would say Kendall. He just a natural born leader. He's super dominant and over protective. Well I mean all three of them are dominant with me and protective. But Kendall is not afraid to rip you limb from limb if you mess with his things. I should know he did it a few months back when this rival from another hockey team pinched my ass. He went ape shit on him. They've all established a sort of dominance in the school. They're all popular in their own cliques. They don't acknowledge each other unless necessary. They don't even look at each other. And you see it's sort of a huge problem like major. Because they expect me to be at their games or events or with them, and sometimes they happen to be on the same day.

And they all have super skanky girlfriends fuck! As if my love life wasn't fucked up enough. James is dating this blonde bitch named Annie, she's a competitive swimmer, she's hot but no I don't approve of her kissing up on my man. If I could snatch a bitch I would. I think I jacked off to her once in like the eight grade or some shit. I think she was a mermaid that needed saving and then she rewarded me by fucking me in a dream, but that was then. My blood boils when she wraps her arms around MY man, and kisses him. He says she's just his arm candy, that I'm the only one for him, but who knows. James is a player, a ladies man. But I guess he's a one man type of guy.

Then Kendall is dating this blonde bimbo cheerleader whore. Names Jo Taylor. I don't like her she thinks she's the uber bitch. He says he stopped likening her a while back but you can never really tell. Kendall is sorta hard to read. He says I'm "number one", they all say that. They say you're the first thing on my mind in the morning and the last thing on my mind in the night. Sweet I k now. But those bitches irk me. The guys irk me sometimes.

Than Carlitos is dating this chick named Stephanie King. She's kinda cool, I like her but not with my boy. I don't really have a problem with her, I mean I do cause she's all over Carlos, but she's somewhat of my friend I guess. She's like an aspiring director or something. But still I don't approve of her touching up my Latin devil. That's my job. Carlos says he kinda likes her, but I'm more important. I don't know, but he seems sincere about that. After all he is the sweetest. But still I don't like these bitches except Stephanie...kinda. Ok maybe I hate her guts too. But she's nice to me. So I'll consider her a frenemy. But those blonde bitches I despise. Anyway I want to show you a day in the life of Logan Mitchell and his fucked up love life…


	2. Chapter 2 A day in the life

Scandalous. That about sums up my week at school. I'm like a soap opera. I'm young and restless, dumb, young and full of cum…literally. If I were to get caught, I'd most likely get a scarlet A on my wardrobe just like that movie easy A. but I'm not Hester Prynne nor Demi Moore or a red head. And this is most certainty not the 17th century. Nowadays you can get away with anything by just packing a condom in your back pocket. No glove no love right. Even though I'm not a girl and do not don a vagina. But you can never be too safe or sure after all they probably fuck their girlfriends too, hopefully not.

Now let me give you a preview of some of the many sexual rendezvous with my jocks and their cocks, and mine…and ya.

" Touch down!" yells the announcer. Crowning the rival schools' the winner of the game. The football players rejoiced in their victory. Chanting together and hugging their teammates. Gloating their victory in our schools' faces. The losing team watched as they slowly and sadly walked towards the exit. They were doing well but they still fucked it up. And now they walk head down in shame towards the lockers to wash away their failure of the night's game…

Logan watched sighing as his boyfriends team lost. James always get's disappointed when they loose. As he walks down the bleachers his pocket beings to vibrate. He takes his phone out tapping the screen and reading the message sent by James.

**Locker room 20 min? xoxo-**

Logan chuckled as he replied. One of the things James also did when loosing a game was fuck Logan senseless. He needed to get his stress out somehow and Logan was more than glad to release that stress for him. Then they'd usually go back to James's place, fuck a little more and then go to sleep together.

Logan walked through the halls that led to the locker room. It was a little over eight and most of the teammates had gone home already. He was about to round the corner to the locker room when he was spun around. He jumped back a little when he saw Kendall smiling down at him.

" Jesus you scared the life out of me" he said breathing hard and clutching his pounding heart. Kendall chuckled and pecked Logan on the lips. " You wanna come back to my place?" he asked, raising a suggestive brow while running his hands down Logan's sides making said boy shiver. Logan bit back a moan then he suddenly remembered the reason he was down this hall. He smiled sympathetically at Kendall.

" Sorry Ken I have to help mom with dinner tonight" he lied softly. While burying his head into Kendall's chest. Kendall sighed, rubbing the brunettes back. " It's ok, I have work to do anyway" he said pulling back to look at Logan. Logan smiled leaning up to kiss him apologetically. " I'm sorry maybe tomorrow, parents anniversary…he trailed off, teasingly running his fingers down the blondes covered abs. Kendall bit his lip at the innocent look the smart boy gave him. He smiled leaning down and kissing him once again chuckling after pulling away. " Definitely… good night baby" he said sweetly giving him one last kiss before walking down the school's hallway.

Logan sighed feeling like an ass. He loved spending time with all three of them. But James just lost his game and needed Logan more than Kendall right now. He snapped out of his thoughts remembering the sexy footballer in need. He walked into the room, closing the door behind him slowly and locking it. He jumped when he heard a locker door being slammed harshly. James was pissed he needed Logan now.

Logan walked farther inside. Turning his head and spotting James sitting on the bench running his hands through his hair. Logan felt his jeans tighten as James was only wearing his tight uniform padded pants, the polyester/spandex was a dark red color. Making his tan skin stand out in the locker room. James sat back his arms braced behind his back, his chest expanding while the muscles of his back tensed. His leg giggled uncontrollably.

Logan walked over to him, careful not to make any noise. He sneaked up behind him running his arms over the soft, moist, tan chest. James sighed when he felt Logan's arms rub his chest softly. He threw his head back onto the bookworm's shoulder, closing his eyes as Logan placed kisses onto his neck. He smiled when Logan stopped kissing his neck. He opened his eyes slowly smiling at Logan. Logan always made him feel relaxed. He nuzzled his nose into Logan's jaw line.

" Hey" he said softly, placing a small kiss to the smooth skin of the smart boys' jaw. Logan sighed as he kissed James's cheek lovingly.

" Sorry about your game" he offered, while massaging his chest smoothly making the taller boy moan. James shook his head turning his head just enough to capture Logan's lips in a chaste kiss.

" Mmm it's ok" he murmured against his lips.

They moved their lips together. James loving the soft plush lips of Logan pressed against his. He wasted no time in poking his tongue out and licking at the bottom lip of the smart boy, making him moan as he asked for entrance. Logan parted his lips without hesitation granting James's tongue what it asked for. Their tongues rolled around each other, fighting for a dominance that Logan knew he would loose, but he liked to put in a good fight. They both moaned into the kiss as their tongues flicked against each other dancing together perfectly. James tilted Logan's head to the side immediately deepening the kiss. All of Logan's moans were being swallowed by James's mouth pressed warmly against his.

James put a strong arm around Logan's slim waist, making the boy yelp into the kiss as he was forcefully sat in James's lap. They pulled away from the kiss when the need for air became evident, both panting as they took in each others state of being. Lips red and bruised, eyes blown and lustful, faces flushed with desire written all over them. Logan threw his head back as the pretty boy began to nip softly at his soft necks skin. The pale boys' hands ran up James's chest resting on the big Pectoral muscles and then sliding up forward landing on his shoulders.

James nipped and bit followed by sucking on the slightly salty skin of the smart boy. Without breaking contact with his neck, he grabbed Logan's leg and threw it over his waist and began to rock against the smaller boy making them both moan as their erections softly rubbed against each other. Logan was loosing control as James marked his neck and thrust upward into his jean covered crotch. James pulled away from the neck lapping the mark he created with his tongue before moving to Logan's ear, taking the lobe in his mouth and sucking gently making Logan thrust down harder.

" I need you now" he whispered seductively, his hot breath making Logan shiver as it touched his ear. Logan nodded and stood up from the taller boys' lap and took his shirt off throwing it down on the ground. James bit his lip as that creamy skin was revealed making his erection press tighter against his athletic cup, which was hurting. He stood up and leant his bare back against the cold lockers curling his finger at Logan to go to where he was just over the bench.

Logan stepped over the concrete bench and walked up to James leaning up to kiss him softly while tweaking his pink nipples, making James moan and grind hard against Logan. Logan pulled away from the kiss both breathing heavily and began placing small open kisses against the tan skin of James's chest.

As he bended his legs to get down. He placed his mouth over the nipple, licking all over it, before taking the bud in his teeth tugging it gently, making James hiss in both pain and pleasure a perfect mixture. He moved over to the untouched nipple giving it the same treatment as the other. He kissed down those amazing washboard abs, loving the way they constricted at the bites and nips of Logan's lips. He kissed over his navel, sticking his tongue out and tracing down on the small trail of faint hair that lead to a forbidden place only he and James had access to.

Logan's tongue teasingly ran on the inside of the red uniform pants just over the waistband. James moaned at the teasing he needed more that what Logan was giving him. He moved his fingers inside the tight pants and slid them down over the white jock strap with the athletic cup under stopping when he couldn't reach any further. Logan bit his lip when he saw James's erection poking out the side of the tight strap the tip shiny with pre cum that Logan was more than willing to lick away. He slid the pants off making them both sigh when the intruding material was finally out of the way. Logan went forward tilting his head upward to the side as he stuck his tongue out and licked at the tip making James groan and press his hips forward looking for more friction.

" S-stop teasing" he breathed. Making Logan chuckle and lick one last time. He pulls down the jock his eyes widening as the large erection finally came into full view. James shivered and sighed relieved when he was naked giving Logan a great up close and personal look at his manhood. He always loved it how his dick made Logan's eyes widen as if it were the first time he ever saw it. Logan was always shocked at seeing James's big rock hard dick bobbing in front of his face, it never failed to amaze him.

He looked up at James their eyes locking together as Logan asks for permission. James chuckled at Logan's sweet actions, he knew he didn't have to ask he just had to do it. He wraps his hand around the base of James's cock and tongues at the slit. James's eyes shut as Logan wraps his lips around the head and begins to suck gently. Logan flicks his eyes upward, his eyes locking on James's as he sucks harder, a thousand word spoken at the intimate gaze. James moans his head thrown back as Logan swirls his tongue over the tip then placing it back in his mouth and sucking. Logan's hand moves up and down the shaft as he swirls his tongue around the head, moaning as he tastes the pretty boy.

" Mmm Logan that's it nice and slow" he whispers, watching in adoration as the smaller boy sucks him.

Logan moves his lips down James's soft shaft, taking as much as he can into his warm mouth before pulling back, mouthing at the tip softly before sliding back down his jaw slacking and lips widening, tongue flat as he licks against the underside of James's hard cock. He hollows his cheeks making a slurping sound as he pulls off, an audible pop mixing with the pleasure-filled moan escaping James's lips and a shiver as the cold air hits his wet dick. Logan slides his lips messily down the side of the length, tongue leaving teasing licks along the hot skin. He wraps his hand around the head, flicking his wrist as he lifts and pushes it toward James's abdomen. Making the pretty boy buck up into Logan's warm hand.

" Mmm so g-good Logie…ngh fuck…

Logan begins to stroke James with his hand as he nuzzles his nose into the tall brunettes balls, tongue coming out to lick at them, before placing his mouth over one of them and sucking as he strokes James's erection making James wither in pleasure feeling as if his knees will give out any second.

" Fuck yes" he whispers, pursing his lips together.

Logan pulls away from the balls and licks a hot line along the throbbing vein all the way up to the tip, his hand falling down to his sides as he wraps his lips around the head and then moving his head forward as he takes James into his mouth once again. James moans and groans. He is so hot, he feel's like he's on fire. His heart is beating a mile a minute, sweat is rolling from his forehead and chest.

James's head is thrown back and resting against the locker. His eyes shut tightly, and mouth hanging open. His tongue darts out to lick across his dry lips. James's face as Logan's mouth sucks him, is of pure ecstasy.

" Suck that fucking cock baby" he groans deep in his chest bringing his hands up to push back his hair out of his eyes.

His long fingers thread themselves into Logan's short brown hair and holds his head in place as it bobs up and down between his thighs. He glances down at the boy giving hum immense pleasure and bites his lip but failing to hold back a moan as Logan's skilled tongue works his shaft.

James bucks his hips as he feels Logan's throat, grinning lazily when Logan doesn't even gag or flinch, just takes every inch the pretty boy has to offer. James hisses as he fucks Logan's mouth, looking down at the boy who looks up at him with big innocent eyes making James thrust harder. He's so close he can feel it. All it takes is one last look at Logan sucking harder and a moan from the smart boy and he's gone. He cums screaming Logan's name with a loud moan. String by string of James's hot white seed shoot down Logan's throat, making him moan at the bitter sweet taste. James's whole body trembles as he orgasms, this is definitely one of the longest he's ever had. He rides out his powerful orgasm thrusting slowly and lazily into Logan's mouth as he pants, and his chest heaves while he tries to control his breathing. Logan pulls of the shaft with a wet pop, lapping up the remaining cum, than licking his lips savoring the taste of James Diamond.

James slumps against the lockers, gasping and watching Logan with hooded eyes. Logan smiles while blushing. James slowly slides down the lockers landing on the ground his legs spread open as his member softens. Logan crawls over to him kneeling in between James's legs and kisses him passionately. James moans as he tastes himself in Logan's mouth. Putting his hand behind the boys' neck and deepening the kiss. They pull apart resting their foreheads together as they stare into each others eyes. Logan pecks him once more before snuggling up into James's chest. The pretty boy humming contently and placing a loving kiss on the smart boys' head…

Now I know I sold myself short by saying we were going to "fuck" but that happened after we went home from the school. Man did we fuck alright twice in one night and on a school night. Yeah I'm gonna be limping the next day. No here's the time Kendall taught me how to ice skate for the first time…

Logan was in the boys bathroom, in the last stall whispering and looking through the cracks to make sure nobody came in.

" Kendall I don't know I've nev- Kendall cuts him off with a smoldering kiss to the lips leaving Logan dazed.

" Logie c'mon it'll be fun, and I'll be there the whole time" he said pouting and giving Logan those famous puppy dog eyes that Logan was defenseless against. Logan sighed rolling his eyes and giving in. Kendall beamed pulling Logan into a tight hug. Kendall had been nagging him for days to let him teach him how to ice skate. Logan was very cautious as he was a huge klutz. Even little things like walking down the hall were a danger zone for mister clumsy. So he was very worried about making a fool out of himself on the ice in front of the best hockey player in the high school. And his boyfriend. After a last kiss and going back to their separate classes before they got in trouble for using the excuse of using the bathroom to go and make out during class. Logan was left worried for the days awaiting events.

It was the end of the school day and Logan found himself at his locker stuffing his books away carelessly. He sighed crumpling some old assignments and cramping them into a side of the locker. He of course got A's on all of them, so he really didn't care about them anymore. He saw a hand reach in to his locker from the corner of his eye. He turned to see the intruder but smiled when he saw Carlos there arranging his books according to class and stacking them neatly, after picking up the crumpled paper and giving Logan a look of disbelief. Logan chuckled, Carlos was really reckless but he was a neat freak. So it didn't surprise him when the Latino would organize his locker, or his book bag or even his car.

" Logan what did I tell you about being unorganized?" he asks, tapping his foot and crossing his arms over his chest. Logan sighed. " Unclean and tidy equals mean and fighting, unorganized leaves you unsocialized, being messy means no Carlos kisses, only fit's, pissed, and bitchin". he finishes unenthusiastically singing the little rhyme Carlos made up about being organized. But he thought it was cute and annoying at times. Carlos giggled nodding his head. Logan rolled his eyes.

" You want to do something after school?" asks the short boy. Logan sighs he hates lying especially to Carlos. " Sorry Carlitos, I'm grounded" he says, pouting but punching himself on the inside. Carlos's jaw is wide open in shock. " Grounded! Why?, you never do anything bad, what'd you do holy crap this is exciting!" he exclaimed. Logan giggles as hit excitement. " I talked back to my dad and that got me a week of punishment" he lies. Carlos is still in shock, but then he nods his head understanding but still excited that Logan did something rebel like. " Oh well that's ok I guess?. Maybe on Monday?" he asks. Logan smiles and pecks his cheek making both him and Carlos blush actually it's the sweet affection that he and Carlos do that leave them red as a tomato. With the other guys he's just used to them being so rough, and when they do show him affection he blushes but not as much as when it's coming from Carlos. " Sure" he says. Carlos beams and kisses his lips before stuttering something about his mother calling him from somewhere in the school and then he's off trying to hide how red he is. Logan laughs as Carlos bumps into a door before looking back waving at Logan and pushing it open…

" Ok so just step out on the ice slowly, here grab onto my shoulders, I won't drop you" says Kendall. As Logan for the first time steps out onto the ice, extremely nervous and having a vice like grip on Kendall's shoulders. Even though Kendall was a hockey player his shoulders were not prepared for Logan's fingernails which were digging in really deep through the fabric of his thick coat.

Logan wobbles on the ice, looking down the whole time. Kendall chuckles and makes Logan look up and pout. Logan tries to skate forward like Kendall instructed, but he looses his footing and fall's forward into Kendall. Kendall instantly wraps his arms around his waist and holds him before he can fall completely to the ground. Logan gasped when he was pulled up and pressed against Kendall's chest.

" Thanks" he said breathless. Kendall chuckled and pecked his nose sweetly. Logan laughed and stared at the blonde. Before they knew it they were both skating, Logan still wobbling every now and then relieved that they were the only one's at the rink. He finally had let go of Kendall and was doing good for his first try. They chased each other, fell together and laughed the whole time. Logan was really having a great time with Kendall. All three of them, but when he spent a certain amount of time with one, he could never stop smiling.

Kendall skated towards Logan who was resting against the wall around the rink. Kendall once in front of him, braced his hands on the ledge effectively trapping the brunette, then he leaned down and placed his lips on Logan's. they both sighed into the kiss, but it soon turned into a soft moan when Kendall licked a stripe across Logan's plump lips. Kendall wasted no time as he pushed his tongue inside once Logan parted them. Logan's eyes fluttered closed as Kendall began mapping out all his sensitive spots. He brought one hand up and ran his fingers through the blonde's messy locks, while the other one snaked around his neck pulling him closer, until their chests were touching.

When he gave the boys' hair a tug, Kendall growled loving the fell of kissing Logan and his hair being pulled. He bucked his hips hard into Logan's front, making Logan's ass bump into the concrete wall. They pulled apart gasping, than Kendall lowered his lips to the pale neck and began licking it. Logan threw his head back biting his lip, as Kendall placed butterfly kisses on his neck. Kendall bit down hard breaking the skin and tasting blood. Logan moaned loudly grinding hard against Kendall.

Kendall pulled away making Logan whine at the loss of the blonde's body. Kendall yanked Logan's hand forcing him to skate forward until they reached the opening for the bleachers. They stepped off the ice and onto the hard ground. Kendall threw Logan hard onto the metal bleacher, making the brunette yelp. He saw that animalistic stare shot at him. And he pretty much threw all caution out the window as Kendall straddled him and assaulted his mouth with his tongue. Kendall took Logan's bottom lips between his teeth and tugged it letting it flick back into place, loving the way it softly bounced.

Kendall ripped his coat off, throwing it to the side. He slid Logan's jacket off and threw on the ground joining his. And then just like on the ice, Kendall was back at his neck, marking him over and over. Logan moaned bucking up and rubbing their jean covered crotches together. Making jolts of pleasure course thorough their bodies as their erections rubbed against each other. Kendall moved to his ear and began whispering the dirtiest things imaginable.

" I'm gonna fuck you so hard my cum will come out through your mouth" he whispered. And then Logan was momentarily freaked out. Kendall when he's in the heat doesn't even register the shit that comes out of his mouth. And Logan finds it creepy that he thinks it's hot. Kendall is just really super weirdly kinky.

Kendall sat up and moved back until he was off of Logan. Logan was confused and kinda mad that Kendall would just decide to do that. But then he saw Kendall palming himself and Logan was thrown back into his sexual excitement.

" Ngh…L-Logie up against the wall" he moans, removing his hand from his crotch and pushing Logan against the wall, making sure that Logan's butt is facing Kendall. Logan gasped when his jeans were slid down along with his underwear. He shivered as the cool air hit his bottom half. Kendall pressed himself against Logan's bare ass, and began kissing the back of his neck. " Suck" he ordered. Bringing his fingers to the brunettes mouth. Logan took the digits and began swirling his tongue around them making sure to coat them with enough saliva. Kendall pulled them out and trailed them down Logan's covered shirt and down to the crack of his ass. He groped the cheeks and pulled them apart, rolling them making both him and Logan moan.

Kendall licked his lips as Logan's hole came into view, and without warning he stuck the first finger in. making Logan jump. Kendall smiled at seeing Logan's face in clear pain. He began pulling the finger in and out, making Logan gasp.

" Fucking tight" growled Kendall, licking the back of Logan's neck as he placed the second finger in, making Logan whimper than moan. He began to thrust the fingers in and out, making Logan moan as he brushed against his prostate. He quickly inserted the third finger and began to scissor them making Logan moan and push back against the intruding digits. " K-kendall…ngh n-need you now!".

Kendall chuckled darkly causing Logan to shiver when Kendall removed his fingers. He heard Kendall's fumble around with his belt and a zipper sound. Kendall pulled the condom from his back pocket, he brought the plastic square shaped wrapper to his teeth, ripping it and taking the rubber out. He rolled the condom from tip to bottom, than he spit into his palm and stroked his dick to lube it up.

Logan was becoming inpatient, he was about to protest when out of nowhere BAM!. Kendall slides in making Logan whimper. Kendall groaned at the heat of Logan's ass. One he never get's tired of. He hugged his dick so perfectly, loose enough to fit but tight enough to get his release. Logan felt like he was ripping in half. Kendall was fucking huge and he loved it. He tried to calm his breathing, and Kendall had his face buried in his shoulder to contain himself from just fucking him into the wall. He wanted to make sure Logan was ready. And his worry was answered when he felt Logan push back. Kendall pulled his head up, and gripped Logan's hips tightly pulling his ass forward. Kendall pulled out until the tip was lift at the entrance, than he thrust back in with much force, causing Logan to slam into the wall. Making both of them moan loudly.

" Fucking…mmm…tight!" he moans shoving his huge length back into that tight heat, Logan moaned. "Fuck me harder Kendall." Logan said as he pushed himself onto Kendall's cock. Kendall pulled all the way out before plunging back in harder and deeper.

"aahh Fuck " Logan moaned out loudly. Kendall threw his head back as he pounded Logan into the concrete wall. Reveling in all the sound that were coming out of his little lovers mouth. He hissed when he felt Logan constrict around his hard cock. The only sounds were the boys moaning, the sound of skin slapping together and the echoes of Logan's screams.

Kendall grabbed Logan's hair and roughly pulled him back until Kendall's legs hit the bleachers. They both fell onto it. Kendall sitting down while Logan sat on his lap.

trusting hard Logan gasped and threw his head back to rest on Kendall's shoulder.

" Ngh…L-Logan pull my fucking hair!" growled the kinky blonde. Logan slid his hands into Kendall's sides, and began yanking at the hair. Making Kendall moan louder and thrust upward, causing Logan to to ground down harder as he found his prostate once again. "Touch yourself baby" Kendall whispered nibbling on his earlobe. Logan brought one hand down to his throbbing length while the other one yanked at Kendall's hair. He began stroking messily trying to find the tune with Kendall's thrusts.

thrusts became more erratic and he bit down hard on Logan's earlobe, making Logan yell and arch his back against Kendall's chest. They were both close and they knew it. Kendall held Logan by the hips and then he thrust up with a force that made Kendall jump off of the bleachers and land against the wall once again as he and Logan came hard. Moaning each others names over and over, until Kendall stopped thrusting into that amazing ass.

Their hips were pressed tightly against each other. Kendall tiredly resting on Logan's back. Logan was panting his face on top of his arms. Kendall finally found the strength to pull out. He pulled out and his legs gave in making him land hard on the cold metal bleacher. Logan had his head down as his body regained control. Kendall was always the roughest out of all his partners. It took him awhile to get his body back in control.

Logan was so tired. He smiled lazily when he felt Kendall slid his jeans back up and zip him up. After they controlled their breathing and redressed, they walked out hand in hand to Kendall's house…

So ya you saw that Kendall's a kinky bastard right?. Ya he's a weirdo but it's what I like about him. Oh and he loves to cuddle, despite his manly persona, he loves to hold me tight against him, leg over hip, arm over waist chest to chest, nose to nose. He loves it so do I. But sometimes I end up suffocating half to death, he's so huge and heavy. Most of the times when I sleep over I wake up with like half his body on my chest, squeezing the life out of me. He's the cuddliest of them all. James is the most affectionate and cocky, Carlos is the sweetest and shiest and Kendall is the cuddliest and most protective. They're like bipolar, big and tough and then sweet and gentle. I love it, how they show their real emotions when I'm with them. And in school they're total jocks and not affectionate or sweet. Brutal jerk offs and dick heads. Now I wanna show you a little bit of what Carlos is like when I'm with him…

After a successful soccer game in which Carlos made the winning goal, his teammates were throwing a celebratory party but Carlos turned it down preferring a nice night in at his house with Logan. Carlos wasn't too high-class he liked simple. High-class was more James, he loved the whole candle lit dinner, walk under the stars romantic stuff. Kendall liked the whole going to the movies, dinner, hanging out and playing video games with the exception of sex. Carlos was the type that would rather hangout with who he's dating than his friends. He likes to get a blanket pop some corn watch a movie and kiss gently for a bit. As to where Kendall and James are practically raping his mouth with their tongues. They're more raw and sexual, they like to kiss and grope hard. He and Carlos have made out but Carlos says he prefers those simpler kisses where no one is fighting for dominance of the mouth, but rather working together.

Carlos is kind and caring despite his reckless demeanor. If Logan get's hurt or something he's at his side always. He makes Logan feel comfortable. If Logan and him are cuddling on the couch and Carlos sees that Logan is moving around, he immediately jumps up and brings basically his whole bed for the smart boy. He get's sad when Logan walks away to use the restroom, because he loves the feeling of having Logan in his arms. When he wants sex he blushingly let's the smart boy know. Although it's not necessary since Logan could tell. But Carlos is always too shy to act on it, so he lets Logan begin, and from there he just takes over.

Logan finds it endearing that simple things like holding hands, or kissing make Carlos blush like crazy. And because Carlos is so shy about all of that he finds himself joining his shyness. If they hold hands their cheeks are tinted pink, once those fingers intertwine Carlos never let's go. And when it's with Kendall or James, they just grab his hand like nothing, or Logan does, and he feels special and all but with the taller boys he doesn't feel as shyer or scared than when he's with Carlos.

And Carlos isn't so straight forward about being turned on. He'll respectively let you know and he'll ask if you could help, and if you can't than he just lets it go and waits another day. Kendall and James are really straight up with sex. They will let you know, they'll walk in on me boner poking through their shorts, and they'll be like " I'm horny bed room now" . And Carlos will embarrassingly hide it and by that you sorta know that he's turned on. And he'll wait till you're relaxed and comfortable enough for him to push into you. And as you saw Kendal and James are not, they'll like not even give you time to back out, they'll just shove their dicks in and fuck you ruthlessly. Logan has the best of both worlds, rough, romantic, and gentle. He can't decide which is better because he loves them equally. I was Carlos's first and I love that fact. James and Kendall are obviously more experienced considering that they are more outgoing. Carlos says he's only kissed Stephanie a few times, but they've never gotten hot and heavy because she want's to save her virginity for marriage. The three boys not so much. Carlos was worried that Stephanie wanted to marry him, so he decided to try and have sex with someone. But it didn't feel right he didn't feel connected with the person. But when he met Logan he felt that connection and decided to give himself to Logan. Because he was already falling for Logan anyway.

Carlos began crushing on Logan freshmen year. James and Kendall sophomore. They were all scared of asking Logan out. But one day during gym class Kendall got a glimpse of Logan's body and he knew he had to have this boy. So he asked him out the next day but they had to keep it low key since they weren't ready to let the world know about their bisexuality. James sort of just went up to Logan and asked him if he wanted to make out. Since he's beautiful and cocky he knew Logan wouldn't turn him down. Logan was taken aback because James is known as the schools ladies man. But then James kissed him and he knew that he wasn't joking around. So they made out in James's car all though lunch time that day

And Carlos asked him out on a date when he was tutored by Logan in math class. Logan always sorta had a crush on the Latino so he didn't hesitate. Carlos was really the sweetest boyfriend ever. They didn't have their first kiss till about three weeks after they began dating. Kendall got his about two days later and James got his before he even asked Logan out. Carlos got a shy quick kiss, Kendall got a normal kiss, and James got a full blown make out.

Logan had decided that he would break it off with James and Kendall and stick with Carlos. But then he had sex with the taller boys and he stuck around for awhile. Logan wasn't a virgin by the time he had sex with the boys. He had been dating Camille since the seventh grade. I guess you can say he lost his gay-ginity. James was his first time being with a guy in an intimate way. They were at James's house his parents weren't home. They were watching TV. Until James began kissing his neck, they kissed which led to a make out, which led to their shirts coming off, which took them to shamelessly dry humping each other until they came. Both deciding that they needed more decided to more upstairs to James's room and from there Logan had his first time sex with a guy ever.

Kendall got to have sex on their like seventh date. Just a few weeks after he had sex with James, which by the way they didn't stop having. Almost everyday after school they were fucking going at it like rabid bunnies. Kendall and Logan had played around the most, hand jobs, deep kissing, dry sex but never actual sex. He only had the dry sex with James which led to actual sex, and they only made out very sexually but never to the point where it led James into pounding Logan that's as far as James and Logan fooled around. Logan and Kendall were the playful ones. They began messing around just a few hours after Logan kissed Kendall but they never had sex. Until their seventh date. They had gone to a hockey game and after Kendall asked Logan to sleep over. He agreed and the next he knew was Kendall moaning in the middle of the night. While having a wet dream. Logan had been so turned on by it that as soon as Kendall opened his eyes Logan pounced on him. Kendall really did not complain as he was fucking horny as well. They went at it the whole night and they even gave each other their first blowjobs, which is why Kendall loves position 69.

James received his blowjob about three days after Logan and Kendall had sex. And James fucking loved it. It was his first as well. And now before they have sex he asks Logan to blow him first. All throughout this time Logan felt like the biggest piece of shit in the world. Because poor Carlos hadn't gotten anything from Logan. Carlos was still so shy about even kissing Logan let alone make out with him. But one day while just hanging out Logan began kissing Carlos and they made out for a while, because Carlos had never kissed someone in that way. Than Logan gave him a blowjob, which Carlos protested against but Logan refused and then Carlos asked if they could have sex and Logan was absolutely positive that he's never wanted to have sex with someone more than Carlos. So Carlos got in one night what the boys got in weeks.

Logan was still urging to end it off with the taller boys. But then they became sweet and affectionate and called him everyday and made him feel special. So he couldn't decide and did the worst thing possible in deciding to date all three at once while he has a girlfriend. He's in a crazy love rectangle one in which he could not get out off because he loves all of them. He's thought about breaking up with Camille but he just can't find the heart to break hers, or any other of the boys' for that matter. He knew that the guys had girlfriends of their own so they really couldn't judge. Or they could I guess, since they are only fully committed to Logan and the others are just cover ups. But then that makes them guilty as well, because they're just leading the girls on by pretending that they actually have something when they don't.

Logan can't break up with anyone because he's grown to love them with all his heart. Camille he could but she seems so happy when she's with him, and he's not ready to come out yet. But he's decided that until the guys break up with their girls Logan will break up Camille and possibly pick the guy who he'll stay with. Or he'll break up with everyone leaving him a heartbroken mess/ guilty adulterer. He just wants one of the guys to step up and tell him that they love him because they have yet to do so. And whoever says it will probably end up breaking up with him anyway. Because once they find out that Logan is dating different people that person that actually loves him back will be broken terribly. Because as soon as he says I love you Logan promised to break it off officially with the others, but he knows word will get out somehow about how he played the boys. And he'll be left with nothing not even their friendship.

**" I love Logan and I'm ready to tell him…**


End file.
